Friends
by shimokara
Summary: Another LloydRogue story. Will a new enemy of Lloyd's cause Lloyd to stay away from the one he cares about? Find out by reading. Song Fic


**Friends**

Rogue sat still on the couch in the rec. room. Her eyes were blood shot and they seemed almost lost. Rogue felt water filling in her eyes.

She quickly grabbed a tissue from the tissue box and quickly wiped her tears away. It had been so long since that faithful day. That day that not even she can forget.

**You say you want to be friends**

**That's a newly sharpened blade**

**That's a dagger to the heart**

**Of the promises we made**

**That's a chapter full of pain**

**A season full of rain**

**A dark and stormy night**

**Spent all alone**

_Lloyd was hardly at the Institute and when he was, his attitude towards everyone changed. It had been a year since him and Rogue confessed how they felt for eachother and started going out._

_It hadn't taken long for Rogue to notice this particular change. Something kept him from looking at her. Something stopped him from holding her close and telling her he was sorry for the way he was acting, but he couldn't._

_Lloyd looked at Rogue and opened his mouth to speak. She smiled slightly, not enough for him to notice, and waited for him to apologize or at least tell her how he was._

"_Rogue…I'm sorry…but I can't be with you…we have to be friends…"_

**Friends**

**Get scattered by the wind**

**Tossed upon the waves**

**Lost for years on end**

**Friends**

**Slowly drift apart**

**They give away their hearts**

**Maybe call you**

**Now and then**

**But you wanna be**

**Just friends**

_Rogue looked at him in utter shock and pain. She felt her water fill her eyes and slide down her cheeks. Her hands covered her face as she ran off._

_Why would he do something like that? Didn't he tell her that he loved her? Why?_

_Questions filled her mind as she sat in her room with her head in her pillow as she sobbed._

_Meanwhile, Lloyd let out a sigh. He didn't want to hurt her. Hell he didn't want to break up with her, but with a new dangerous enemy lurking everywhere, he couldn't let her be in danger._

_When everything was safe he would tell her why he did what he did. He would show her how much he loved her; how much he hurt himself just by his actions._

**You say you love me very much**

**And you'll hold me dear**

**Those are the sweetest words**

**I never want to hear**

**What's a love without a desire?**

**A flame without a fire**

**Can't warm me late at night**

**When I need you most**

Rogue looked at the picture that hung on the wall. Her and Rogue holding hands while in a picture with the rest of the X-Men. She quickly stood up and turned the picture around. She was still clueless on why he had broken up with her, but he did promise to tell her.

**Friends**

**Get scattered by the wind**

**Tossed upon the waves**

**Lost for years on end**

**Friends**

**Slowly drift apart**

**They give away their hearts**

**Maybe call you**

**Now and then**

**But you wanna be**

**Just friends**

Lloyd walked into the rec. room and noticed Rogue. Her hands rested in her lap as she sat on the couch. Suddenly, as if she knew he would be there, she stared at him with a smile.

"Lloyd…"

"We need to talk…"

**Friends**

**Slowly drift apart**

**They give away their heart**

**Maybe call you**

**Now and then**

Rogue looked at him, her heart pounding as she remembered the day that had changed her life.

"I promised I would tell you why I did what I did and I intend to keep that promise."

"I know, but…"

"Just…let me tell you…please…I can't stand seeing you like this…" Lloyd paused and watched as a blush formed on Rogue's face, "You know I've been out there for quite some time. I know I've changed, but that will go away once I can stop…"

"Lloyd…what are you trying to tell me?"

**Darling can't you see**

**This is killing me**

**We can never be**

**Just friends**

"About a month ago…I made a new enemy. He threatened to harm anyone I was close to…Even though I'm strong enough to beat him, I'm not sure that I'd always be there to protect you. I had to do something. I had to think of a way to keep you from getting hurt…or…"

"Lloyd. It's ok. I understand."

Lloyd looked at Rogue and smiled, "Will you go out with me then?"

Rogue smiled happily and embraced him.

"Of course I will."


End file.
